When I Grow Up
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: A mini-series of Sakura and Gaara acting as the chapter commands. Chapter Five: When I Grow Up... I want to be Stubborn! Standard disclaimer applied. No lemons, just suggested themes and language. OPEN FOR REQUESTS
1. Hooligan

_Hey guys, I am soo sorry about my sudden disappearance. Don't worry, it's not writer's block. I have a lot of ideas invading my personal space, I'm just incredibly lazy; so lazy that I haven't even finished _half_ of the 8__th__ chapter of __Of Old Friends and Surfboards__. _

_So, yeah, you're allowed to throw raw meat at me. DX_

_Disclaimer: Ha! Me, own Naruto? How adorable, you thought I was amazing._

_**Important: **It's like a mini-series. In each chapter, Sakura (Or Gaara) will act as the person I feel like making them. For example, this chapter is: When I grow up...I want to be a _Hooligan_. So, Sakura's gonna be an insane hooligan. Enjoy! _

__

**-Chapter 1-**

**-When I grow up...I want to be a Hooligan-**

Gaara finally came to a rather reasonable conclusion: He hated moving.

No, let me rephrase that; He _absolutely despised_ moving. Oh yes, he despised it so much, that he scared the living crap out of every single person and object that his menacing aura passed by. How _dare_ they force him into, not only moving, but moving to _a whole different country._ Were they insane? Maybe. Did they really not care about his opinions? Guess so. Did they seriously _want_ to have their limbs ripped apart after having every bone in their body broken? Probably, and if that's the case, a certain insomniac redhead would just _love_ to carry on that certain task.

"C'mon, Gaara; it's not as bad as you think it is! You just have to lighten up a bit." Gaara narrowed his eyes towards his uncle. How were they even _related?_ The guy always had a smile on his face.

"You all know I loathe moving. Why are we even doing this?" Gaara inwardly groaned, no one would even tell him why they're leaving Suna to live in another godforsaken country.

"Yes, Gaara, we all know. You hold great hostility towards change; why, you've disliked moving your whole 15 years of age!" Yashamaru turned his head slightly away from the road to flash his nephew a toothy grin, "Anyways, to answer your other question," Yashamaru returned his gaze to the bustling street of the highway, "Your father, being the president of Suna and all, recently made an alliance treedy with Konohagakure, or Konoha if you like. So, to assure the alliance he decided to allow you three to live there."

It still didn't make any sense to him; It wasn't like Konohagakure and Sunagakure were at eachother's throats. They had a silent agreement of truce, they didn't need any stupid alliance. The annoyed male rolled his eyes at the stupid resolution; why not just get a herd of other normal classed civilians of Suna and Konoha and have them trade homes or something.

Why him?

"Yo, Gaara, stop sulking, man. Makes you look emo. On the other hand, you probably are." Kankuro barked a laugh at his own corny joke. However, this outburst cost him a glare and a hostile 'shut up' from his cute younger brother. He was just so fun to tease!

"Cut it out you two. Gaga calm down, and Kitty, please _please_ act your age." His elder sister scolded lightly from the passenger seat as their uncle took the next exit at the right. The younger males flinched at their respective nicknames. Though the youngest of the trio took advantage of the situation at hand.

"If he did, he'd be rotting in a cemetery 6 feet under."

Kankuro snapped his head so fast that it looked like it would hurt, "Clam it, loser!" Gaara simply allowed a smirk begin to tug at his lips as he responded, "Takes one to see one," he answered cooly before reverting his gaze to the window at his right. Everyone heard Kankuro's scornful snarl.

"Don't be a Smart Ass! I swear, I'll punch you into next Friday, _GaGa_!" The way he used the nickname was obviously to mock him. And if his brother really did show emotion, then he'd see that he was kind of working. However, his brother _didn't_show emotion like other people, and so Kankuro was unaware of this.

"Go hump a cat in heat, _Kitty_."

Ooh. Burn.

"F-" The string of very _very_colorful words coming out of the sixteen year old's mouth was interrupted by Yashamaru.

"That's enough. We're not even there yet and you've already thrown a hissy fit. Why don'tyou two _ever_ mature?"

Kankuro tsked and Gaara went back to staring out of the window. It wasn't as dry here, he concluded. There was some humidity. And trees. He added, they had a lot of trees. And grass was _everywhere_, not like in Suna, where you'd be throwing a damn party if you even found a single bud that wasn't a cactus coming out of the sandy ground. There were many people just walking around, browsing through the shops. Absentmindedly, he sighed through his nose and reclined against the leather seats of the sleek Mercedes. It was his brother however, that read his thoughts clearly, word for word.

"I'm bored."

"We're almost there, here lemme turn on the radio." The sandy blonde leaned forward a bit to twist the knobs on the radio. Different melodies and news channels bursted lively out of the radio randomly until she stopped at a station where the signal was clear. A song that seemed to be by Kelly Clarkson spilled out of the speakers. This was such an old song, he mused.

"Sakura, is that mine?"

Said girl looked down to see what her brother was pointing at. Oh, the hoodie.

"Yeah, why?" She looked back up to meet the purple eyes of her brother. She always wore his stuff, everyone knew that she liked big and baggy. It made her feel more comfortable. This particular hoodie was a light gray with a V-neck and no zipper or pockets. It was a solid color however the Jashinism Symbol was sewn in black along with an H on the bottom right corner.

"Where'd you fucking find it? I've been looking for it like a crazy shit for a week." His silver eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He wasn't _that_messy. He only lost the occassional sock or wifebeater every few months, but that was it. Anyways, they always showed up in the end after a couple days. But a week? Where had it been all that time? And how did his little sister get ahold of it?

"I did the laundry last week, remember? I slept in It that night, and didn't feel like giving it back. You should've just told me you didn't know where it was." There she went again. Taking his clothes. They had money, why cant she just buy her _own_guy clothes? Anyways, Kakuzu loved her more than money, if only by a bit. He would've given her a bundle of bills if she asked. She _was_the only kid in the world he actually bought things for, let alone give her money. He always did think she was adorable. Hidan had to admit, his sister was pretty irresistable to others, and at moments to himself, but he was her older brother. He had to resist, because everyone and their mother knew that she was one evil bitch when provoked. And trust Hidan, he had been at the receiving end of her fierce wrath. She was pure evil.

Hidan just grunted in response and cracked his neck out of habit. He'd been doing that since he was twelve. And here he was, eighteen and doing the same thing. It was pathetic really, but he just couldn't help it. The petite female who was 3 years his junior gave him a worried look, did he need it back?

He answered the unspoken question with a dismissal of his hand, "Nah, keep it. I was just fucking surprised at suddenly seeing the piece of shit."

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go run down to the store and get some milk. Ne-?"

"I'll take you there." He oh-so-rudely interjected. He had to admit, his sister had quite the looks, like _hell_ he was letting her "run down to the store" alone. There were some sick fucks just lurking around. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself, oh no, she could probably hold her own against him. But still, she was his baby sister, and that was that.

"Alright then. C'mon, I want cereal." Silently they walked down the hallway, Sakura went to fetch her wallet, and Hidan his keys.

In the spyder, Sakura buckled up like the good little girl she was as Hidan comfortably leaned into the sound of his BMW Z4 purring to life. It was about 2:35 and he let the hardtop fold down to reveal the stunning sun. He ran a hand through his hair as he backed out of the driveway and into the neighberhood street. As they left the area of their home, they noticed that the house for sale across the street had the big red sign reading, "SOLD".

"I'm fifteen, Hidan."

"I'm your brother, Sakura." Sakura shifted into a position where she was clearly looking at her unbelievable brother.

"What does that prove? JashinDammit! I can take ca-"

"Hey! It proves a lot! Ok? Do you _know_how many psycho fucktards I see everyday? C'mon Sakura, don't seriously tell me you don't see them either!"

"Yeah! I do see them, but I really doubt any would try something at noon time in a public area!"

" If it's a big group, sure, they'd do shit."

"And so, if you're with me, nothing will happen?"

"I can't swear to you, but I can assure you that I'd be there to break it up and kick some sorry ass." Sakura just stared at her brother. Did he really think that he'd be there forever? 24/7?

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever."

"Yeah, _whatever_. But when you get tangled up in some deepshit, and it's because you don't listen-"

"I know, _don't come crawling to you for help_." Sakura sighed as she pulled her short pink hair into a messy pony tail resulting with a bunny's fluffy tip to avoid having the strands smack her in the face, "I just wanna be able to know that you actually trust me."

"Fuck, Sakura, I do trust you. I just don't trust those crazy idiots running around with some erection all day long!" Hidan sighed and stopped the car. "Here you are, Empress of Evil. Your designated location. Now get your scrawny ass out of my car and get me some M&M's."

Sakura smiled and nodded once before hopping out of the car. Literally. Hidan smirked, she was so like him it probably wasn't even funny. As her mismatched hightops hit the asphalt of the road, she turned and asked, "Normal or peanuts?".

"Normal." She smiled and quickly strode to the supermarket in her dark skinny jeans and his hoodie which was over a purple tube top. He flicked on the radio and browsed through the stations until his phone rang. Pulling his iPhone from his pocket, he quickly tapped the screen and answered after reading who it was.

"Yeah, Kakuzu?"

"_Where are you? The house is empty."_

"I took Sakura to the store. Want anything?"

"_No, I'm good. Listen, Leader wants us at a meeting later on today.I'll tell you the details when you get back." _

Hidan groaned through the phone as Sakura exited the store and walked over, "That pansy's always barking orders like a fucking dog.. Alright. I'm on my way."

Sakura slid into the vehicle the right way, and lay the items next to her feet in their plastic bag, "What's up?"

"Leader has another meeting, c'mon Kakuzu's at the house." Without waiting for a response he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the almost barren road.

"Hmph, it's not that big." Yashamaru sent Kankuro a disapproving look.

"Now now, just because it doesn't have that mansion air to it doeasnt mean its not nice. Anyways, you're all going to live here alone." It was true, Yashamaru had to return to Suna after the kids settled in. He was needed back home. Temari's a legal adult, she was someone he could trust to keep them in line. Now, he just needed to wait for that UHaul truck and then he could turn tail and escape.

About a minute later, a very nice and shiny silver BMW passed by and parked across the street next to a black Mercedes. And out emerged a rather petite pink haired girl, clad in a gray hoodie obviously 4-5 sizes too large, dark blue skinny jeans and mismatched hightops carrying a grocery bag. Out of the driver's seat came out a tall man. He seemed about Temari's age if not a bit older. He had silver hair which was slicked back and ended at the base of his neck, baggy denim and a black T-shirt that clearly showed the six-pack hidden underneath.

The girl flashed them a bright grin and waved lightly, Kankuro waved back as Temari began to walk over to them. It seemed a bit quiet until some boisterous rock music came screeching out of a crimson Audi R8. That horrid music-filled speeding vehicle took a sharp right turn to enter the driveway and, like an obedient dog, came to a sudden halt at the girl's feet. The engine stopped, and came out a guy that looked so much like Gaara but obviously older.

The pinkhaired girl, who Gaara expected to squeal out in fright, excitement or _something_ seeing as though she almost got hit by a very nice car, threw what seemed to be a pack of M&M's at the guy.

"_Sasori!_" She hissed, as he swiftly caught the pack, "Do you have _any_dignity whatsoever? Unless if you're planning on tossing me the keys, so help me I w-" she was interrupted by almost getting smacked by the keys. She smiled something akin to what you usually see on the faces of villians in the cartoons when they're planning something you won't like.

Well, at least not as much as they do.

"She's all yours. You've got 3 hours. One speck of dust, you'll owe me 3 grand. Got it?" And out of those cute, plump lips came out the probably highest pitched sound that ever spurted out of the human voice box. Again and again she thanked him as she hugged him so intensely that Kankuro almost felt bad for the guy. The passenger opened to reveal another dude, with long blonde hair.

"If she's driving, I'm outta here, un. You're a damn maniac when it comes to cars, Sakura!" Sakura, hm? Nice name, suits her.

"When is she _not?_" The silver haired one grumbled, earning him an emerald glare that could quite easily rival that of his brother's. Then all the attention turned to Temari. Sakura started some intimate conversation with his sister as the redhead tossed the bag of chocolates to its rightful owner, and then they all calmly walked in after the blonde one took the yellow plastic bag from the pointed over to them, slipped her fingers around Sakura's wrist and dragged her over to them.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura Haruno. Our neighbor. Sakura," Temari glanced at the younger girl just to make sure she was listening, "these are my brothers: Kankuro and Gaara." She merely pointed at Kankuro when introducing him and with her slender finger still his way, nodded towards his other brother. Their new neighbor's faced cracked into a dazzling smile as she let out a quite excited greeting.

"So, you're Suna's royal family, eh? Sorry if I'm not all dresses and fancy-like." She stated honestly while giving an apologetic look.

The seventeen year old laughed, "Oh no, that's just fine. We're not all gowns and champagne ourselves, either." A flirtatious smirk ccreeped its way to Kankuro's lips; she was adorable.

"How long have you lived here?" Temari quietly applauded her baby brother for actually speaking to the girl.

"Well, my brother and I first lived with our parents in Yugakure, and then when they passed away Hidan was 14 and I was 11 we moved here with those annoying Child Care people checking on us every month. That is until Hidan turned 18. Enough about me, though, what's your first impression of Konoha?"

They all made small talk after that for about 3 more minutes until Sakura bid them goodbye and stalked off to her house, the Audi's keys dangling from her pale fingers.

"She's so dainty and delicate. I like her."

Gaara just grunted at his brother's remark and walked back into their new house. He wondered about its architecture from the inside.

As she made her way to the TV room after slipping off her hightops Sakura could clearly hear her brother and his friends chat and argue over random things.

"Hey, Sakura. I haven't seen you in a week."

Sakura merely walked over to Kakuzu and wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled childishly, "Who's fault is that? 'Cause it sure isn't mine."

"Not my Jashindamned fault either! You're the one that's so lazy; you can't even reach the damn remote on the coffee table – 4 fucking inches away!" Hidan noisily declared as he flopped onto the fluffly couch across from them. Grabbing the remote, he easily brushed off his sister's glare whilst she settled down next to Kakuzu on the loveseat. Just then, Sasori strolled in with a sandwich in his hand.

"You're not going for a ride?" He asked mildly interested as to why she wasn't already in his beloved car running over old ladies and racing on the highway with random dudes.

"I need someone to go with me. You know what happened last time."

"Yeah, you had to go to jail overnight for speeding 45 mph more than the limit and not having a license or someone else with one, un. That was funny, though." Deidera added, as he also came in and rested on the coffee table comfortably, hands behind him.

"Ok then! Can we all just drop the fact that I went to prison for 24 hours? So, will someone come with me or not?" Sakura demanded, cheeks and nose an embarrassed shade.

"Take Tobi, un."

"He doesn't even have a license, let alone the maturity to be in a moving object without screaming it out to the world." Deidera nodded at her conclusion.

"Take Kisame, I'm sure he'd love to drive with someone like you. Just bribe him with some beer, and you're good to go."

"Alright I'll go call him. Thanks Sasori!"

"ALRIGHT! Hey! There's a railro- _YEOW_ !"

Sakura paid the pain no heed as she slammed onto the brake while simultaneously turning the steering wheel a total 180 degrees. Kisame held on for dear life as the car whizzed in circles and the tires screeched in protest on the asphalt, creating donuts.

The Audi R8 finally calmed down and stopped in the barren road, clouds of dust hovering over and around its form. Kisame fell back onto the plush leather seat, a bead of sweat daring to slide down his pale blue skin. Lips parted to take in gulps of air, he mentally punished himself for not bringing a helmet.

"My _God_-"

"Jashin"

"-Sakura, you're a damn psycho."

Licking her lips in anticipation, she inhaled through her nose and plastered a dangerous smirk on her face when she let it out.

"Thanks, FishFace."

"For the insult or for getting scared shitless?"

She pondered on that a bit then finally gave her oh-so-wise answer, "Both."

"Wait, please tell me you saw that railroad. Please tell me you're not blinded with excitement. _Please_."

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Then why-?"

"Because I didn't wanna stop. Simple as that."

"But now my ass hurts!" Kisame knew he was being a baby, but he just couldn't help it; who in the right mind would drive right over a railroad while going at 120 mph without a second glance? Obviously not Sakura; she wasn't in the right mind.

"Suck it up, princess. Alright, one last go, and then ill take you to the bar. I only have half an hour left." And before Kisame could argue she stepped onto the gas pedal with so much force he thought her foot would go right through the bottom of the car. He watched as the speedometer went from 0 to 60 in less than 4 seconds, and then go higher in even less time.

Oh Kami, please, have mercy on his soul.

Kisame sighed peacefully as the relaxing jazz spillled out of the speakers like water while he took a swig of his beer. Yeah, he wasn't 21, but he _was_ a big guy. And he _was_ at a specific bar where the bartender and security aren't very bright or caring. So it was all good.

"Enjoying yourself, Hun?" Stunning emeralds sparkled in joy as their owner took a seat on the bar stool next to him. Kisame merely smiled and closed his eyes in pure bliss. It was just so calm here.

"Yeah, thanks." And realizing his mistake, he quickly corrected it, "for the bar, not the ride."

His young friend sighed rejectedly before comfortably leaning against him to get a whiff of his scent; alchohol and his refreshing cologne. Taking one last gulp, he slammed the glass onto the counter and pulled out his walllet. Before he could even open said wallet, however, Sakura immediately began to reason that she was the one paying. She had, after all, taken him out for a death ride, and she needed to thank him for accompanying her. Finally, Sakura won the argument and paid the price of 2 glasses of beer for Kisame, a tuna sandwich and a Fanta for herself. While they got up to leave, the pinkette's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Forehead! Listen, Hinata finally spewed the truth to Naruto!"_

"No way!"

"_Way, so I was thinking, can we celebrate with a sleep over at your place?"_

Sakura bit her lip, Kisame _did_ mention that the gang had some business in a small town on the outskirts of the village tonight.

"I guess so, yeah."

"_Hehe, yay! Alright, I'll round up the gals and we'll meet up at your place at 7:00. Later, Forehead!"_

"Bye,Pig."

Throughout the ride back to Sakura's place, neither of them uttered a single word. It wasn't an awkward silence. No, not at all. It was… calming. The type that – when it appeared – you embrace and cherish it. They had switched roles and now Kisame was the one driving at a moderate speed; he was no lightheaded geezer, it takes about 6 glasses of something as weak as beer to get his mind a bit fuzzy. And then another 6 to get him tipsy. The rosette rested her head against the cool glass as she twirled a lock of bright pink around her finger absentmindedly.

When they finally got there Kisame ruffled her hair then stalked over to his gray Mercedes Benz SL550 after bidding her goodbye and giving her a good look at his sharp teeth. Once inside she collapsed onto the couch, and consequently, Itachi whom was politely sitting on it first. Of course neither one of them pushed the other away, Itachi only raised his hand to pet her head lovingly as she talked on and on about her Abra-laboo-youcious 3 hours of heaven in the crimson Audi. Itachi gave the occasional comment or smirk, but other than that he kept quiet while idly browsing through channels on the TV with his free hand.

"Sooo… where are the others?" Sakura noted that he briefly glanced at her before going back to the television screen.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori all left to meet with Leader seeing as though they weren't present for the morning get together. Tobi tagged along even though he was there this morning, Konan as well, and Zetsu's most likely finding something to eat in the kitchen."

"Actually, I just finished with that. Hello Sakura." Zetsu strode in and suddenly snatched the remote from the Uchiha's unsuspecting hands.

"Hey, Zetsu. Is there anything good in the fridge?"

From his seat across from them, he opened his mouth to answer, "I believe there's roast beef left. Along with other vegetables, fruits and swiss cheese." Piercing yellow eyes turned to her direction, "Do you want me to prepare you something?"

"Nah, I've got a bunch of friends coming over in about-" she checked her watch, " an hour. And, you know Ino and them; total pigs. But we love 'em." Getting up she made her way to her room on the second floor. Fishing through her belongings, the fifteen year old groaned in exasperation as she couldn't find the desired item. She searched for about 20 minutes until she could've sworn she heard her brother's voice along with Kakuzu. However she paid them no attention; where _was_it? After aother 5 minutes of searching, she finally gave up and convinced herself that she would find it in Hidan's room.

Barging in without knocking whatsoever, she began to look cautiously through his things as she ignored his comments about 'no privacy' and 'obnoxious sisters' who 'thought they owned the world, but really just owned shit' along with a string of insults at Kakuzu who told him to shut up and calm down.

"What the hell are you even looking for?"

The youngest of the trio lifted her head, simultaneously halting her hunt, to look him in the face, "My camera." Hidan's face brightened signaling he knew where it was and hastily told her that he left it in his bathroom after Deidara ate too many egg rolls way too fast and started to puke his guts out. Mumbling a "Thank you," she sped to his bathroom and instantly caught the sight of it next to his cologne on the counter. Exiting the bathroom, she declared that her friends were sleeping over.

"Have fun, but don't fuckin' trash the place; don't make it look like shit."

She brushed him off with a dismissal of her hand, "Don't worry."

Later on that day, about 3 hours into the sleepover/party, the sun was halfway down, only meshes of orange, purple and pink that proved its existence. The neighberhood was asleep even though it was summer time. Except for one 2 story house.

Sakura's house.

Sakura groaned, it was only 3 hours into the party and they _already_ had a bag and a half of trash. And they _stunk_. Clad in her previous attire but now in a pair of daisy dukes instead of jeans, she slippen on her yellow flip flops and picked up the bags.

"Sakura? Where are you goin?" Sakura turned to TenTen who was just standing there, in a blue tanktop and flannel pants. Walking over to the pink haired teen, she disposed the red plastic cup that once help punch into one of the bags Sakura was holding.

"Take out this Jashinforsaken trash. Smells like piss." Of course, the last comment broke Ino into hysterics.

"Oh my Go-Jashin!" Hinata quickly corrected herself for her friend's sake, "Y-you cant go out at this time! Especially n-not dressed like _that!_"

"Why not?"

There was total silence for about 20 seconds before Hinata answered with a voice that lead the others to believe she watched an R-rated horror film before coming.

"_Rapists."_

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I'm just going to walk down the driveway and dump these disgusting bags of crap then come back. No one will even know I left." Sakura turned to leave but was interrupted by Hinata's squeal.

"But Sakura, they're _dangerous._" The look in the Hyuuga heir's eyes was something very similar to worry, and fear.

"Oh yeah? Well, so am I," and with that the pinkette opened the door and made her way across the porch. Hinata quickly grabbed the broom from the corner and, without stepping foot out of the door, whispered a "No! Come back!".

"Oh come _on_Hinata! Its not like I'm walking through an alley beside some nightclub. Just count backwards from 50 and ill be back before you know it." Of course Sakura said this in a normal toned voice. In contrast with the silence of the outdoors, however, in Hinata's eyes, she was _screaming her lungs out._

Swinging the broom around wildly the pearl eyed girl let out a terrified squeak, "Hush! They'll hear you! Now, just come back inside! Maybe they'll spare our virginity!"

Sakura let out another groan while stomping her foot. This was getting nowhere, and the stench of trash was overwhelming. What the _hell_ was _in_ there?

"Look Hinata, I-" Wait, Sakura reconsidered this. They already congratulated Hinata for overcoming her fear and asking Naruto to a date – which he agreed to – so, technically, celebration was over. For Hinata, at least. Smirking dangerously, Sakura suddenly dropped the bags of rubbish before turning around on the grass to face Hinata.

"Uh-huh! That's right, come back ins- OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?"

There she was, in front of her house, on the lawn, between two trash bags, at 10:30 p.m, in the middle of the dark, lap dancing.

To the rapists.

Now, you may ask, how did they know it was for the 'Rapists' ? Well I'll tell you.

Its because she, on the top of her lungs, was screaming this: "YO RAPISTS! YOU WANT SOME SAKU-SUGA? COME _GET IT!_"

And proceeded to sway her hips, shake her boobs, and move her body the way no one else could to the fast paced song coming out of the radio that was loud enough to be heard from outside. A few moments later, she began to sing along, only the light from the street lamps and from inside illuminating her dancing form.

And Hinata was so terrified that she only shifted nervously, thrashed the broom harder and called to Sakura to 'stop right this instant' and ' get her butt back in here before they all got high on some illegal drug, raped, then killed'.

Ignoring her friend's wails of orders and fear, Sakura called for Ino to come and shake her ass with her. Of course, to Hinata's horror, Ino agreed and with a dazzling smile waltzed over to her childhood friend to dance in the darkness after handing Tenten the video camera which was recording everything. Hinata's eyes were swimming in tears which dared to spill as her friends ignored her pleas.

"No rapists. No rapists. No rapists. No rapists." The pearl eyed girl repeated the mantra again and again, trying to convince herself but with no avail. She was still shaking like a leaf from worry and anxiety. The cleaning utensil lay motionless in her frozen hands, she broke into a cold sweat; something was going to happen, she could _feel it_.

And that was when she got the idea; Hidan! Maybe if she called him, he could come and—wait. Sakura said that the gang was out of town for the time being. No! What was she going to do now? Her friends wouldn't listen to her at all. And then a warm hand sat on her shoulder.

Shit! They were here! They were here to stick things up their butts and then kill them! NOO!

"Hinata, calm down." Oh. Tenten. Right. She _so_knew it was Tenten.

Sheepishly, the Hyuuga heiress nodded and took a deep breath. It was all going to be okay…

Sleepily Kankuro made his way to the window of his new room. All three of them had worked their butts off with unloading all the boxes and into their 'destined and special places'. As his maniac sister put it, her 'body can feel the magnet-like pull' between whatever she was holding and the place it was 'made to be in'. Him? He just picked something up, squeezed it somewhere it'll fit, and Ta-Da! And there were so many boxes and so many clothes and so many everything! All he wanted right now was to pass out from fatigue and sleep for a thousand years. But the neighbors seem to be having a party, and their music was really loud. He could hear voices, too. The loudest one was familiar...-Sakura!

Breaking into a sprint he finally reached the window, and lemme tell ya; his eyes almost popped out of their sockets!

"Yo, Gaara! Come check this out, loser! Hurry!" Oh man, oh man! His brother had to see this; he would tell him if he was going delusional or not. Gaara finally got to his room, but to Kankuro not fast enough.

"What do you want? I'm not in-"

"I don't give a shit right now! Come look!" Quickly Gaara ran up to the window to see what his older brother was making a fuss about. Gaara swears, if he's thinking about pushing him out of the window or something he's gonna- "Holy Shit"

"I know man, right?" For once they actually agreed on something, but neither of them was focusing enough to notice, "...Dude..." Kankuro took a quick glance at his younger sibling's face.

"Whoa! You're totally blushing! Haha! Gaara'a got a crush~! Gaara's got a crush~! Gaara's got a cru-?" Abruptly a hand shot out to choke the boy who annoyingly sang like a parakeet.

"Shut up." Slowly he let go, but not before sending him one last hell freezing glare, "Crush? On her? Look at her; she's a hooligan." And with a blush still decorating his face he turned around to leave his older brother in the awkward silence.

_Shall I continue or not? And if so, feed me ideas! (In the form of cookies plz)_


	2. Obsessed

_**Alright, *Rubs hands together* this is in no way connected with **_**Hooligan. _If you didn't understand this before, I'm telling you now: THESE ARE ALL DIFFERENT UNIVERSES/SCENES/PLOTS/CHAPTERS. Every chapter is different. Like I said before, each chapter pans off of a word that the character(s) will be/hope to be/ talk about etc._**

**_Anyways, this chapter is called _Obsessed.**

_**This is Dedicated to stringless-marionette, who is my *face palm* fifth reviewer. Crap, I must really suck to only get 5 reviews. **_**Any_ways, this is dedicated to her for such a touching review lol. And because 5 is totally the number you do something with. XP _**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this. Nada. Zero. This is my dad's computer, even. =(

**-Chapter 2-**

**-When I Grow Up...I Want to be Obsessed-**

The leaves shivered uncontrollably in the unceasing winter winds, and the tiny flecks of white whirled in annoyance at yet another interruption of their otherwise calm descent to the pavement. The wind howled and whined, as if pleading for her to open the door and let it bask in the warmth of her fireplace. In the distance, a dog barked sharply before the sound of chains clanking against each other took its place. Shoving her tiny foot in the rubber boot she took another look out the window then to her attire; she'd need a scarf. Stomping up the stairs with the other boot in her pale hand, she worried if he would not be there. _But he promised, _a part of her would croon, _I'm sure he'll be there_. Bright emeralds stole a glance out the small window of her room; maybe he didn't leave the house when it was this cold. _No. He's always there, today will be no different! _Finally convinced, she wrapped the thick material around her neck tightly, allowing the scarf to obscure the bottom half of her face and the tips of her chin-length hair. She slipped the other boot on before whizzing down the stairs and putting on her gloves.

"Sakura, dearest, are you sure? It's mighty cold, and I'd hate it if you got sick this time of year." A short woman knelt down next to her daughter with a concerned face; who wouldn't be nervous about this? A six year old girl walking to the neighborhood playground in such weather, couldn't she at least leave after it calmed down a bit?

"Mhmm, I go every day, mom. You know that. Don't worry, I won't play too much in the snow, and I won't take off my jacket. Promise." Her mother sighed before running a hand through the pink locks of her child's hair. She never really was all-on this playground-everyday-at-three rule, but this was ridiculous! What if she caught hypothermia? Or if her toes froze? What would she do if she slipped on the ice and no one helped her? But she knew better than to argue with her; she was as hard-headed as her father, if not more. Then, a light bulb clicked on.

"How about you invite him to have lunch with us instead of staying out in the cold? I'm sure he'd like that." Sakura tossed the suggestion around in her head for a while before nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay, mom. I'll tell him." Then she kissed her mother goodbye and practically skipped out the door and into the harsh wind to find her best friend.

* * *

The sand grains brushed against his pale skin as he drew patterns into the soft surface, his hair ruffling softly in the frigid cold. His head snapped up to his two favorite things_: her _voice, and someone calling his name with a tone other than malice. His fingers tingled with satisfaction when both of these things swirled together to make her approaching frame of bright pink and pale blue. When she finally stopped a foot in front of him she began panting out puffs of white before climbing into the sandbox with him and smiling warmly.

"Hey Gaara, It's really cold. Don't you think?" She blinked while giving him the look that clearly said that they both knew the answer that she wanted.

"A bit. Why? Are you ok?" She giggled lightly before taking a seat next to him, her left side pressed against his right for warmth.

"Yes, Gaara, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that you should come have lunch with me and my mom back at my house. It's warmer and anyways, my mom wants to meet you." After some encouragement and a puppy-dog face Gaara found himself sitting at a modest dining table with a steaming bowl of soup in front of him, a painting of daisies behind him and his best friend beside him. He smiled happily at the last thought.

_His _best friend. He liked it.

_**This one's** **a****bit short, but I liked it. Just so you know, not every one is going to be this short, and not every one is going to be as long as the chapter before. But I'm sure that there's going to be many in-betweens. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and please review. **_

_**Good day!**_


	3. Trouble

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine._

_**Nothing much to say, other than this isn't a romance chapter. Hope you enjoy, and a special thanks to the one person who reviewed, **_stringless-marionette.

_**By the way, I'm not really taking this very seriously. I just want to practice my writing, so please, constructive criticism is warmly welcomed.**_

**-Chapter 3-**

**-When I Grow Up...I Want to be Trouble-**

She groaned. A slit of emerald peeked from behind its pale curtain to inspect the results. Nothing. She groaned again, making sure this one was long and pitiful. Eyelids rose so that the green orbs could focus their gaze at a certain red head who was calmly resting, ignoring her completely. His head finally snapped in her direction when she let out a whimper.

"What?" he practically seethed. Today wasn't all that great for him, that stupid Uchiha taunting him and all. Lately, though, it seemed that Naruto's rants became longer, that the stuck up Uchiha's insults have become more frequent, and now his twin sister was making unnecessary noises.

"Gaara-nii," she drawled out slowly; she needed his full attention for something, "I'm bored." He sent her an exasperated look before rolling light turquoise eyes and 'tsk'ing at her. That much was obvious, but what did he want him to do about it? It was a hot Friday afternoon and they were home alone; Temari was out shopping, Kankuro had detention that wouldn't be over for another hour and Sasori was doing god-knows-what with his stupid posse.

"And? You think I'm any different?" The pinkette made a disrespectful noise and got up from her sprawled position on the couch to his sitting position and stuffed her face into his toned stomach. She mumbled something that was lost in his black muscle shirt. He grunted to signal that he didn't understand. The sixteen year old in his lap rolled her head so that she was looking up at him.

"I said, let's bother Saso-nii."

"Sasori-nii is busy with his friends; I don't think he's in the mood."

"Exactly. If we-"

"No."

Pout. "B-but... _why not?_"

"Because I said so," he took in a long breath and thought for a moment before making a move to get up - which she saw and raised herself off of him - before adding, "why don't you call someone up, or hang out with one of your dorky friends?" She sputtered before scrambling to catch up with him as he headed for his room.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" The red head growled in frustration; why was he always the one stuck with the youngest of the five when she was irritating? Oh, right. 38.2 second difference. He was closest to her age. Yeah, it's been sixteen years and he still doesn't get it.

"Whatever." His phone ringing cut him off. Quickly reading the name on the screen, he answered with no hesitation; Sasori never called.

"Hello?"

_"Listen, Gaara," _his brother's voice was flat, he was annoyed, _"get out of the house. Everyone's coming to our house; Kakuzu's mad because _someone_ broke his window." _A muffled 'hey!' was yelped after 'someone'. He knew that 'everyone' was the Akatsuki. Sakura seemed to have heard him, because her shoulders drooped.

"What? We were here first. Find somewhere else." But before he could click the phone shut in his face, he heard his brother mutter a, _"Shit, too late. Get out!" _.

Slipping on his vans he told Sakura to go get ready to leave. Gaara stuffed his wallet and phone in the back pockets of his loose jeans. Even though he hated being bossed around by his older brother, he hated it when he was in the same room as the whole gang for more than five minutes just a tad bit more. His younger twin came back into his room with her black converse. Jean shorts that stopped above the knee and a turquoise tanktop finished her casual look.

She sighed loudly, "where are we going to go?". The pink haired teen followed obediently towards the coffee table for the house keys. If they could move fast enough, maybe they'd reach the end of the neighborhood before they showed- a car came to a halt outside. Gaara snatched the keys quickly and prepared his best death glare; they had nothing to do and their obnoxious older brother was kicking them out of the house. Gosh, sometimes he just wanted to lock himself up somewhere in Antarctica _just _so that he wouldn't have to put up with his retarded family. Many voices sounded from outside and Gaara growled animalistically. He was hoping to leave before they got here, mainly because he didn't like the way some of them looked at his sister. He turned to look at said sister when she started moving to the door with a not-so-happy vibe radiating off of her. Shit. Not good.

Before he could even try to stop her, however, it was too late. Sasori opened the door and stepped in first, followed by a herd of tall seniors. Once everyone was inside, he finally closed the door behind him and noticed the ticked female with her arms crossed and her hip jutted to the left. All he did was raise his eyebrows at her in a 'what?' fashion.

"Really, Sasori-nii? Really? I me- You know what? Screw it. Enjoy your gay-time with your buddies."

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" Being four inches taller, Sasori's chin barely brushed the top of her head. Gaara looked to his left; there were seven guys, all of them watching the conversation before them.

"No. Why is it a big deal to_ you? _What difference would it make if I were to stay home while you all do whatever it is you do?"

"Sakura, there is such thing as privacy."

"Sasori, there is also such thing as _family_. You should tap into that, ne?" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuccccckkkkkk! This was bad!

"Sakura, let's go. I think you've caused enough trouble." And with that, he dragged an unwilling teenager out the house and down the road, all the while cursing the day his father's sperm fertilised two zygotes instead of one.


	4. Flat Chested

_This isn't anything official, just an introduction of some sorts to this idea I've had for the past couple of months. You don't have to like it, I'd appreciate reviews though. This was inspired by the movie "It's a Boy Girl Thing". Great movie. Old movie. My movie. Lol. Yeah right._

**Disclaimer: **Naruto , and It's a Boy Girl Thing are not mine.

**-Chapter 4-**

**-When I Grow Up... I Want to be Flat Chested (Or not?)-**

Pink.

That was the first thing he saw that Monday morning when he woke up. Pink. Why the hell was there pink in his room? His room was messy as it was; his mother never seemed to stop nagging about seeing the floor. Or lack thereof. So, random colors strewn everywhere in the form of clothes, basketball gear, weights, empty pizza boxes and all this other crap he could never bring himself to put away really didn't surprise him. But _Pink?_ The last time he woke up seeing pink was when he fell asleep in Mrs. Kurenais's literature class and she was standing directly in front of him, Mr. Asuma's soon-to-be born baby all up in his face. Which reminded him, he had a report to do for Geography; 2 pages about any country in the world. He groaned in dissatisfaction - and then stopped. That certainly didn't sound like him. He was probably thinking too hard. Raising a hand to rub his eyes, he noticed something else; something was in the way of his arm. It was soft, yet not completely compressable. Not one for guessing games, he picked up the covers - that certainly were not his - and stared with his jaw to the floor.

And that was the moment where Gaara Sabaku realized that Sakura Haruno was _not, _in fact, flat chested.

_**I know, I know, this is **_**extremely short_, but there really wasn't any more that I could put in without giving it away. So, can anyone guess what's happening? First to get it right will get a oneshot from me for (almost) any pairing - gotta be Naruto, though. =) So, c'mon, use those brains for once!_**


	5. Stubborn

_**Well, it's obvious that there is a handful of people who are enjoying this and that makes me so giddy I'm about to piss.**_

_**=) Anyways, the first and only person to get the question right in "**_**Pink"_ was _miikodesu; _yes, the intention was for them to have switched bodies. The other person who had tried to answer was _BloodRuby; _sorry, but no. Nice try, though, and thanks for actually putting up your prediction. _**

**_So, my dear _miikodesu, _you have the privilege of PMing me the pairing you want in a oneshot by me. It has to be Naruto, I recommend a Sakura pairing (seeing as though I know her best and tolerate her the most with a variety of pairings), and you can also put in your requests for plot, background and/or anything specific you want in the story - or you could just have me surprise you. ;) Just make sure you PM it to me - please don't put it in a review. _**

**_Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, Faved and Alerted this story; it all means so much to me. _**

_**This chappie is gonna be about Pirates! Argh! Hehe! I hope you enjoy it, and make sure you don't forget to PM me, **_**miikodesu_! _**

**_Disclaimer: Not Mine._**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-When I Grow Up...I Want To Be Stubborn-**

Raising a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, Kankurou watched distastefully the scene being played before him. The young girl was very short, probably couldn't even reach past five feet. She wasn't very curvy, yet not flat; the hourglass figure was evident - she had a slim waist - however her bust wasn't extensive. Though, in a way, it suited her nicely; large cleavage would seem awkward on such a petite girl. She had bright _pink_ hair that probably reached her hips, but he wasn't sure. For the thick locks were pulled back into a high ponytail leaving only the ear-length strands to slip out from the black tie. An uneven fringe that curved from the left down to below her right ear, almost covering her right eye that -similar to the left - was flashing with so many emotions he couldn't be sure of them all. He did know, however, that they were all violent emotions.

_Very _violent emotions.

What was her name? A flower, if memory served him right. A flower that matched her hair... rose? Bara? No. He was sure it wasn't that. Ume? Nah. Cherry blossom? Yes! That was it! He smirked in satisfaction. Her name was Sakura, and this very short Sakura looked like a midget in comparison to his younger 5'4" brother, who was busy emitting such an ominous air that he probably failed to notice how tight he was gripping the young girl. She was an authorized doctor and surgeon in Konoha (the town they just raided) and it just so happened that they were in need of some medical aid on the Sand Coffin. If only she'd cooperate, everything would be much easier and Chouji's arm would be looked at, but she seemed to be against the fact of working with pirates. Kankurou winced; his brother was being a tad bit too harsh on the girl. The red marks that would later fade into blues and blacks were obvious, and the scrunching up of her face hinted onlookers at the pain she was experiencing.

Gaara clamped the arm a bit tighter before forcefully jerking her closer to him, raising her up by about an inch in the process, and leaned down to bitterly whisper in her ear, "It'd be much easier if you just collaborated with us; either that, or my sword'll be bathing in your pitiful blood."

Her head whipped around to face him, her lips in a disapproving sneer as she ground out her next words, "You think I fear death?" and spat in his face. She earned a hard slap from that one, and she was carelessly dropped to the floor before receiving a bone-crushing kick to the ribs causing her eyes to widen and blood to spray from her lips as she curled on the floor of the deck. Gaara glared at her and ordered for her to be thrown into the brig until she regained her senses and chose what was best for her. The captain turned on his heel before swiftly stalking towards his quarters, not stealing a single glance towards Kiba and Shino who were attempting to drag the unwilling girl. However, in the end, they were fit pirates and she was nothing but a local doctor, brawns beat brains this time, and the struggling young lady was being hauled to the cells in the hull of the ship.

Some hours later when the sun had long since dipped into the ocean and the moon replaced its position in the sky, Captain Gaara -finally done with his paperwork and had dismissed his crew to sleep- ventured down into the lowest level of his feared pirate ship and landed his gaze upon the blob of pink on the floor inside the last jail cell. She seated herself on the dirty wooden floorboards with her back against the wall and her legs pulled up against her chest. Her clothes, disheveled and stained, obviously weren't much help in keeping her warm -if her random shivers led on to anything. Sensing someone else in the area, she looked up and met his eyes. And that was when he knew her answer.

He hopped off the last step, his boots making a loud thump as he landed, and walked over to her cell. Pulling out the keys from his pocket he unlocked the door and opened it wide. He stepped back, almost as if beckoning her to come out, and watched as she slowly heaved herself to her feet, using the steel bars for support, and shuffled towards him. When she finally reached about an inch before him with her head down, he carefully reached out to gently slip his fingers behind her neck -ignoring her tensed shoulders- and pulled her to him. Her ragged breathing began to calm and her trembling stopped as she soaked in his body heat. Gradually, his hand moved from the back of her neck to her waist and embraced her, and when he did, the tears finally began to flow and she started to rack with sobs.

He ignored her crying -aware that this was temporary- and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Welcome to the crew."


	6. Float

Hola, amigos! I haven't done anything in a while, and part of that is due to my second-quarter exams ((Finals. Psh, my school is so lame.)); my last one is this Wednesday, Jan. 5th. Happy new year everyone!

I would've liked to put something up for the start of 2011, however I couldn't find my muse anywhere, and so I was left with absolutely nothing. Until just now – literally, amidst the complex studies of Arabic ((my native language which I _loathe_ studying. So boring.)) I remembered the poem I wrote after my Biology Final, which you can find on my profile. It just totally clicked with Sakura's personality before and during her introduction to Ino in the original manga _[[__**Which is not mine**__]]_. Of course, a 4-year-old could never write something like that ((Holy shiz am I bragging?)), but Sakura was proposed as a bright kid, and so I think that maybe a 4th grader version of her would be tolerable, no?

So, let's get the party started!

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Dedication: **Any and every single one of you who felt that they were being punished for actually doing their homework, and – secretly – enjoying it.

Man, am I happy to have finished Arabic quick enough.

**-Chapter 6-**

**-When I grow up... I want to Float-**

Her gaze was tainted with pure hatred and incomparable boredom as it swept carelessly over the large cafeteria that smelled suspiciously of week-old leftovers. And she was going to guess that it wasn't just her mind playing games; that heap of _something_ on the boy's tray some meters away from the wall-floor combo she was occupying seemed to be rotting right there on the spot.

Disgusting. _Just like the people devouring it_, her (only)friend snarled from the confinements of her mind. Heaving a sigh, she continued to pick at some dirt underneath her index fingernail until a pair of black sneakers appeared in her line of vision and she looked up to meet the stone-cold turquoise gaze of one Gaara Sabaku. He was a transfer student from Sunagakure that entered Konoha Elementary with his siblings three days ago; she knew this because he was in her class: 4C.

No one knew him very well seeing as though he was very collected and silent, however he hadn't uttered a single insult to her, neither has he given her a second glance, and that made him one of the three people in her Approved List, alongside her older brother and his energetic friend.

"Would you mind me sitting next to you?" he asked suddenly, giving her a glimpse of white teeth. He seemed so calm on the outside, yet his inner demon was clawing at his insides with worry. What if she refused?

Taken aback by the act she saw as a miracle from God himself – or the spirits of eternal art, as her brother put it, being an atheist – the small head of pink bobbed vigorously as she stuttered out an, "O-of co-course not; n-never.".

After nodding and making himself comfortable, the redhead noticed the originally white binder. It was weird, the entire thing was covered in dry-erase paint, and his bullied classmate obviously took advantage of that. Bright, thick lines of marker occupied most of the space in the form of words and doodles. He recognized a pirate with one eye and messy hair on the bottom left corner and a few other sketches that really weren't that bad. The young boy asked her about the binder, and she slid her hand over the front lightly in a fond manner.

"It was a gift from my brother's best friend, he knows h-how much I like to write and draw, so he said that I ne-needed somewhere to hide all the papers I use," Sakura explained, not noticing how she didn't stutter as much with the nice boy.

"May I see it?" Her face lit up in joy; someone besides Sasori and Deidara _actually wanted to see something of hers_. She abruptly shoved it into his waiting hands.

"Of course! J-just... be careful, okay? A-and, please... don't laugh," promising not to tease her and to turn the pages with caution, he browsed through the pages, some had poems scribbled down and others had small drawings of random things. Smudges were evident here and there, along with the occasional tear or folded edge. All in all, though, it was really nice, and a small upturn of Gaara's lips made Sakura's heart thump even faster, if possible.

"Pretty cool," he smoothly stated, unaware of her inner counterpart sobbing in pure joy.

Some weeks later in the night in her bed, comfortably snuggled underneath the brown and turquoise sheets, Sakura silently fingered through the binder that now proudly held her best friend's signature on the front, next to a messy doodle of a panda. A light knock sounded in the room, and she softly muttered a 'yes?'. Her older brother stepped in, in all of his teenage glory, and asked if she wanted to watch _The Simpsons_.

She excitedly chirped an affirmative and slipped out of the small twin bed, the binder held tightly in her hands. As they watched Homer and Bart get tortured by a yellow Rosie O'Donnell before ejecting themselves out of a rocket to escape from being burnt by the Sun, Sakura realized that she was happy.

She didn't get her dream room, she wasn't the most popular girl in class and best friends with Ino Yamanaka and she hadn't stopped by the shelter to play with the animals recently, but for one reason or the other, she was happy.

Suddenly motivated, the young pinkette snapped open the binder and began to scribble down words that explained her thoughts. The older redhead barely batted an eyelash at her hasty movements, being used to her unexpected inspirations. About two minutes later, Sakura smiled proudly over her latest piece of art.

_Been made fun of for an eternity_

_They've lacked some respect for me_

_Sitting here I realize_

_That drinking posh tea_

_is just_

_pouring hot water down your throat_

_And that_

_like a luxury yacht_

_a plank of wood can also float_

Ah, yes. She was floating, indeed. And, though it didn't seem that way to everyone else, but Sakura Haruno was floating in her own luxury yacht – made strictly of wood.

* * *

Wazzuuuup? So, how'd you like it? Not much action, or whatever, but I wanted something short and sweet that also had a theme. Anyways, WIGU was just begging to be updated. Especially since it looks like I did horribly on chapter 5 – No reviews whatsoever. But, please guys, tell me why you don't like it! I want to get better!

Anywho, Happy New Year everyone, and remember to take your umbrellas next time you leave the house; it's raining pigeon waste!

Review? Please?


End file.
